


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #26 Diamond

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [28]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Death the Kid is trying, F/M, Gen, Ox is a bit delusional, Partial-AU, Relationship Advice, Selective Listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: Death the Kid is desperate for relationship advice. So desperate, he asks Ox Ford, the only guy with a girlfriend he knows. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #26 Diamond

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #26 Diamond  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Mentioned Ox/Kim and one-sided Kid/Maka, Ox Ford, Death the Kid  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 782

\-------------------------------------

In a nearly empty corridor at Shibusen, Death the Kid gagged.

Ox Ford let out a high pitched squeal. “Don’t you dare insult the beauty of my love for Kim!”

“It’s not that,” Kid placated. “Maka’s soul just feels off. It’s as if her soul is wearing an awful perfume.”

“I forgive you,” Ox Ford replied while straightening his glasses. He leaned into Kid’s personal space. “Can you really notice that slight of a wavelength change from this distance? You’re not even partners. Just part of the same chain resonance.”

Kid took a step away from the other meister and straightened his coat. “It appears so. I’ve settled now. Let us return to the previous topic.”

“Of course!” Ox Ford gushed. “My Kim is an opulent angel deserving the admiration of all!”

Not for the first time Kid questioned his choice to pursue love advice from his classmate. “Err, well, be that as it may, how did you get her to return your affections?”

Ox Ford’s hair wilted. “It was a long painful journey,” his voice quickly raised it pitch as his hair sprung up like he’d been zapped by some shag carpet, “but eventually she agreed to love me!”

Kid furrowed his brows. “I thought she was just considering you. When did you become an official couple?”

“Words and time cannot hold a love like ours down!”

The shinigami decided to change his approach. “But you always knew that you loved her, right?”

“I will love Kim forever! She has bewitched me like a sweet devil!”

“First an angel and now a demon,” Kid grumbled. In a louder voice he asked, “So what did you do when you were in love and she didn’t know you were interested?”

“I wrote my beloved poetry exposing my feelings like a flasher exposes his body!”

Kid shuddered at the image of Ox Ford exposing himself like a flasher.

Ox Ford continued on obliviously, “In my poetry I offered her promises of flowers and jewels once we swore to be together forever!”

“And that worked?”

“It did not!” he firmly replied. Suddenly Kid was reminded of the pain of getting information from Black*Star. “Truly, she didn’t even react to the first overture. But I persevered! And it more or less worked out. Even as she beat me and had Jackie burn the first dozen poems and letters, I knew that she was just being shy. 

Kid really regretted approaching his classmate. “What did you do after that?”

“I started publicly confessing, of course. Jackie would attempt to burn me as well but the flames of passion couldn’t be so easily smothered.”

“And after that?” Kid weakly asked. 

“Kim continued to shine with her tsuntsun, that means cold yet alluring in case you are unaware, traits until we stormed Baba Yaga. The she blessed me with some of her sweeter side. Her deredere side if you will. We’ve been happy ever since!” Ox Ford continued to gush. He posed gallantly like a superhero standing in front of an American flag.

“So… do you, by any chance, have advice for… enticing women based off of your experience?”

“Oh, do you like someone?” Ox Ford asked as he relaxed his arms.

“Why did you think I asked you about your relationship with Kim?”

“I assumed you were interested in learning about our great romance!” Ox Ford leaned on his hand despite the fact that the two were still standing in an empty hallway. “Someone that you like must be quite unusual.”

“If you don’t have any advice I would be happy to leave,” Kid offered, quite eager to escape the conversation.

“No! This is a great challenge!” Ox Ford shrieked. He started muttering to himself, “Maybe? No, that wouldn’t work, but I’m sure she must be very plain looking. Makeup could be applied asymmetrically. Perfect flowers are hard to find…”

Kid slowly inched further and further from the other meister while carefully considering how many steps it would take to reach a classroom he could hide in.

“I’ve got it!” Ox Ford exclaimed. “You should give her a four leaf clover! It’s lucky and symmetrical and the effort to find one makes it a romantic gift.”

“That’s…” Kid blinked. “A really good idea. I thought you were going to tell me to buy her a diamond tiara or something.”

“No, no, only my lovely angel Kim is deserving of gemstones. And perfect stones are too hard to find.” He grinned. “Of course I would know the perfect gift for one such as you to give! I _am_ top of our year!”

“Isn’t Maka top of our year?”

Ox Ford ignored him. “Yes! I am indeed a genius! Hahah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this took me so long to type. Based off of the notes I wrote around the same time in the same notebook this took me a year and a half to type. Just, what? Anyway, the next prompt gave me lots of trouble. It's probably going to be multiple chapters.


End file.
